Untitled
by knobblyfruit
Summary: Missing scene from 'Eclipsed'. If I thought you were truly responsible, do you think I'd be sitting here with you, just talking? No, I'd probably have to be thrown in Arkham...or something.


**A/N: This is my first JL fic, so please be kind. This is a missing scene from 'Eclipsed', so there are spoilers. Thank you and good night.**

Untitled (as of now)  
By: Monty009

Flash was alone in the medical bay now. He had been more than a little surprised when Superman said that he had saved the day, even though he had known what he did. He had just highly doubted it would work. Running on GL's "cosmic treadmill" was the fastest he had ever run in his life. And, yeah, it was a little painful, pushing his legs - his muscles - past what he thought was their limit. It only occurred to him after he had jumped to throw the generator that maybe he wouldn't make it back.

Everyone had left when J'onn announced that Flash needed his rest. And he would have argued with the Martian if he hadn't actually agreed with him. He was tired. He was about to try to sleep when he realized they had left the lights on. "Wonderful," he muttered to no one. He could never sleep with the lights on. He flung off the blankets and quickly stood up. Suddenly, his leg seemed to crumple in pain underneath him, and, caught off guard, he fell to the floor. "Shit." Why did his leg hurt all of a sudden? Why did he fall like that? Then he remembered. He sat up and pulled the leg in front of him and saw the burn mark. It was deep and lurid and gross. The others apparently hadn't seen it, or the one on his arm (or maybe they had and they didn't want to admit what had happened). His other hand reached across and covered that one, as if daring it to hurt too.

He knew he was an idiot to forget...how could he? Superman's eyes glaring at him, shooting at him. Someone he had trusted his whole life had just tried to kill him, and, sure, Hawkgirl had attempted to knock his head off his shoulders but that had also happened several times _before_, when she wasn't being possessed by evil snake people. That angry look on Supes' face...ready to kill...it was disturbing. He was sure he'd have nightmares about it. He was glad he could become a human corkscrew since it had scared the crap out of him when J'onn grabbed him like that. He remembered wanting to just give up when he saw the condition of the Javelin, because what were the chances he could beat all of them single-handedly? He couldn't, and he knew it. It was just pure luck that he came upon the room with the humungous light. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't.

Flash sighed and leaned against the bed. He thought for a moment that maybe he should get some cream or something to put on his burns. Instead, he absent-mindedly tugged off his mask and ran his hand through his messy red hair. Then he heard the doorknob turn behind him, but decided it was pointless to move from his odd position. He thought how slow the person was going...were they ever going to get in here?

"Fla--Wally?" It was Superman. Wally tilted his head all the way back, so he could see Superman. Upside down, sure, but he could see him (kind of).

"Hey, Supes!" he said cheerfully (but not really knowing why). "How's it hangin'?"

The Man of Steel crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "I heard a banging noise. Did you fall?"

Wally wondered if he could possibly be serious. "Naw. I just like it down here." He sat up straight and patted the metal floor. "The floor is my friend."

And then Superman was standing right in front of him, raising an eyebrow at him like he was thinking that the wormhole explosion had knocked a few screws loose. Then his eyes seemed to drop down to Wally's leg, which the young man had left exposed. His expression almost immediately softened as he put two and two together. "I did that." It wasn't a question.

Wally turned a little red. "Ah, well, uh...yeah..." He glanced up at the man and was surprised to see an almost sad look in his eyes. Superman held his hand out, Wally grabbed it, and he was pulled up into a standing position, leaning more on his right leg for support. Superman sat down on the bed; Wally sat next to him.

"Wally, you don't know how sorry I am." Superman stared into the back of his hands on his lap.

"No, I think I do. Besides, it wasn't your fault." Superman looked up at him. Wally smiled, like maybe that would soften the blow?

"But I could have _killed_ you." It seemed like he was still coming to terms with that fact.

"Yeah, I think that might have been the point." Wally paused for a moment. "But if I thought you were truly responsible, do you think I'd be sitting here with you, just talking? No, I'd probably have to be thrown in Arkham...or something."

Superman laughed at that. "I'd say you need to be put in there, anyway." Then his face was somber again. "But it must have been..."

"Scary? Frightening? Terrifying? All of the above? Yeah...yeah, it was." Now it was Wally's turn to have an intense interest in his hands. "S'not something I'd like to do again anytime soon. Or, you know, at all."

Superman put an arm around his shoulders. "I think I can promise that it won't happen again. But at least the world is safe now, thanks to a certain red head." He smiled at Wally like a proud father would smile at his son. And that gave Wally a warm feeling because, really, when was the last time he had seen a smile like that meant for him?

Wally just smiled back. He scooted over, moved his legs so they were behind Superman, and laid his head down on the pillow faster than the Man of Steel could keep track. "As much as I love a heart-to-heart conversation, I gotta get some shut-eye," he said, stifling a yawn. "You should go before J'onn sees you keeping me awake."

Superman chuckled and nodded. "Good night, Wally." Then he left the medical bay for the second time that day.

But at least he turned the lights out this time.

**I hoped you liked! **


End file.
